


Shooting star.

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fictional, Juventus Turin, Long-Distance, Love, M/M, morisco, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in march. xxx found it again. Had an idea back then and am not sure if I shall continue the story or not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in march. xxx found it again. Had an idea back then and am not sure if I shall continue the story or not.

"Do you even realize how weird Real Madrid is without you?" Isco asked and looked up to the night sky. He heard Álvaro chuckle softly on the other line. "You're doing great without me." His words made Isco roll his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Lightly he shook his head and breathed out. "I wished you'd be still here."

Isco was missing Álvaro badly. He had always felt comfortable around the other player but first as he had left, first as it had been clear that they would probably just see each other when Real would face Juventus or them both got called up for the national team... Isco had realized how much the other meant to him.

He was in love with the young striker but hadn't told him. How could he? Álvaro was in a relationship with Maria and was definitely not interested in Isco the same way as Isco was in him.

Isco on the other hand had ended his relationship with Victoria; of course he'd take care of Junior.

It was his son after all and that little cutie meant the world to him... but he couldn't stay with her when he wasn't in love with her anymore. "I had to leave, Isco. You know why." Álvaro said, sounding sad.

"You're doing great at Juventus." Isco said, trying to cheer him up. He didn't want Álvi to feel sad. "Next year Real Madrid will beg you to come back." He added and he heard the other breathe out.

“How can you be so sure about that? I love Madrid I really do but I won’t come back just to sit on the bench again. Hoping to get to play.”

“I know.”

A moment none of them said something. None of them had to say it out loud because it was kind of clear…  Probably Álvaro wouldn’t come back even if Real Madrid would want him to… not as long as they wouldn’t be able to promise him that he really got to play.

Álvaro wouldn’t want to be a second choice at Real again.

“I just miss playing for the same club as you.” Isco said, ending the silence.

“Me too.” A smile formed Isco’s lips as he heard him say that. “I would love to celebrate my goals with you.”

The memories rushed through Isco's mind as he heard his words and chuckled softly. "The celebrations were fun." Isco said.

“Yeah…”

Again it was silent between them. It was a bit weird but not uncomfortable even if them both weren’t really used it to be so quiet between them.

“I miss you…” Álvaro said and it made Isco’s heart flutter.

“I miss you too…” He replied and looked up again into the sky.

He frowned lightly as he saw a shooting star.

An unspoken wish went through his mind.

"Isco?! Did you see that too?!" He heard Álvaro ask excited.

"The shooting star?" Isco asked confused.

"Yes!" Isco smiled because of Álvaro's almost childish excitement. "Did we see the same? Can that be?" He suddenly asked and Isco sighed softly.

"I've no idea." He said after thinking about it for a couple of seconds. "It could be of course... I mean we see the same night sky. It's not like you live in an other world." He heard Álvaro chuckle on the other end. "But I hope you wished something." He added.

It wasn’t like Isco believed in things like that. Like a shooting star could really make a wish come true.

"I did." Álvaro replied.

"Good. Me too." Isco said turning around to go back into his room. "I should go to sleep."

Isco could imagine Álvaro frown now  and looking at the clock. Probably he ruffled his hair with his free hand.

“Me too I guess.” He said after a couple of minutes. “Practice early in the morning.” Álvaro added to his words.

“Same.” Isco closed the door to the balcony behind him as he had entered his room. “We talk tomorrow?” Isco couldn’t prevent to sound hopeful.

It had gotten kind of a tradition that they almost talked each day with each other.

Just to hear how the other was doing - Just sometimes they didn’t make it to call the other but they always at least messaged each other.

“Of course!” Álvaro said and Isco knew because of the sound of his voice, that he was grinning. “Like I could go a day without hearing your voice!” The other added and Isco closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Of course it was just teasing but it still always had the same effect on Isco.

“Good night, Álvarito…” He ended the call anyway because he felt the urge to tell the other what he felt.

Through the phone it wasn’t the best idea.

“Good night, Francisco.”

They ended the call and both of them went to bed.

None of them with knowing that the next day would held a surprise for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Isco yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

He definitely shouldn't have stayed up as long as he did but he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep after his phone call with Álvaro. He missed him way to much.

He couldn’t wait for the international break in a week. But before that they had to face Barcelona.

Of course he was nervous about it.

The bright light in his room confused him but he sat down on his bed anyway.

Did he forgot to close the shutters?

As confused as he had been after the phone call.

His feelings always messed up with his head.

Rubbing his eyes he stood up and frowned. He opened his eyes while touching his chin. What happened to his beard?

This was definitely not his room. Isco looked around and frowned as he saw in a corner a jersey.

Not just any jersey but a jersey with the number 9.

Number 9 of Juventus.

How did?

Wait.

Since when was he so tall?

He finally looked down at himself and fell backwards back on the bed shocked.

He still must be dreaming.

I mean… how else would it be explainable that he was in _Álvaro’s body_?

A phone rang and he turned his face around to see Álvi’s phone on the bedside table.

“What the hell is going on here…” He mumbled confused to himself and grabbed the phone.

He read his own name on the display and picked up.

“ISCO?!” He put the phone away from his ear as he heard his own voice shouting his name.

“Álvaro?!” He asked confused after putting the phone back close to his ear.

“I’m you.” Álvaro said breathless.

“And I’m you.” Isco added.

“How…”

“I’ve no idea.” He ended the sentence of the other.

“And we’re not dreaming?”

“I don’t know but I guess not if you have to ask me that? Did you pinch yourself yet?”

“What?”  
“Pinch yourself.” He repeated.

“No, why would I?”

“If it’s a dream you’ll wake up.” Isco said shrugging and pinched himself.

He was still in Álvaro’s body.

This was definitely not good.

He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. “What are you doing?” Álvaro asked as he realized Isco’s moving.

“I need to pee, dude. So I thought I see where you have your bathroom.”  
“You’re not going to pee while I’m on the phone are you…” Álvaro asked.

“Why not? It’s not like you don’t…” Isco blushed. “I mean I’ve seen you naked before Álvaro so…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“I think I hang up now I can’t… I mean you’re going to… “ He couldn’t say it. Álvaro shouldn’t be imagining Isco touching him. Not when Isco was in his body and he was in Isco’s.

“Okay. I’ll call you back later?” Isco said and Álvaro agreed.

They hung up.

 

Should Isco feel ashamed or bad because he kind of… _enjoyed_ being in Álvaro’s body? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him naked before but it was something else being able to touch. Without being afraid that Álvaro could realize the feelings he was having for him. After he had peed, he had decided it’d be the best to take a shower.

So he ended up standing naked in Álvaro’s bathroom - in Álvaro’s body, looking at _‘himself’_ in the mirror.

He couldn’t prevent but ask himself if Álvaro might be doing the same.

Not the best idea.

Because the way he pictured it, didn’t really help him to not get a boner.

He didn’t imagine Álvaro being him and touching his ‘own’ body. No. He imagined Álvaro in front of him and touching him.

Isco groaned frustrated.

He couldn't jerk himself off… could he?

Not while being in Álvaro’s body.

Right?

He shook his head - _Álvaro’s_ head.

How was such a thing even possible?!

Frustrated he ran a hand through ‘his’ hair. What was he supposed to do?

Even if he enjoyed being in Álvaro’s body kind of… he wanted his own back.

“Álvaro?!” He cringed at the sound of that voice.  

Oh dear no.

Maria.

What was she doing here?

Stupid question.

Visiting her boyfriend of course.

But Álvaro hadn’t mention anything yesterday during the phone call.

Nothing about him awaiting her to visit him.

“Are you in the bathroom?” He heard her ask and panicked as he heard steps approach.

He practically ran to the door and locked it.

Just in time.

She tried to open the door and knocked, as she realized it was closed. “Álvaro?”

“I’ll be right with you.” He shouted. “Just let me take a shower.” He added.

“I could join you.” She suggested sounding teasingly.

An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine.

No

Oh my god.

No!

At least he didn’t have to worry about the boner anymore.

Because the ‘problem’ had solved itself.

“I have to hurry… so there’s not really time for it you know.” He answered climbing into the shower.

“Later then.” He heard her say shortly before he turned on the water.

Oh god.

How was he supposed to be around her?

He wasn’t Álvaro.

But he couldn’t really tell her, could he?

She’d think he lost his mind.

He actually felt like he lost his mind.

_How could him and Álvaro switch bodies…?_

Things like this only happen in movies. Or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Álvaro.

In Madrid, Álvaro in Isco’s body, was walking back and forth in Isco’s room.

He had went to take a shower too.

It had felt… _weird._

Touching Isco as himself was a different kind of story but touching Isco while being Isco?

He sighed softly and sat down on the bed.

He knew that Isco had practice today - Isco had mention it during the phone call last night.

Not that he could forget it.

James had written him.

More than once.

He’d pick him up because he needed to _talk_ to him.

He grimaced at the thought of the colombian.

Not that he didn’t like James… he just didn’t like the fact that Isco was so _close_ with him.

And…

What wanted James to talk about with _Isco?_

He wasn’t Isco.

Okay, yes he was in his body.

But he couldn’t tell James he wouldn’t be Isco, right?

He’d think he lost his mind.

He let himself fall backwards onto Isco’s bed.

It was kind of weird seeing everything through Isco’s eyes.

He lifted his hand up and put his finger onto ‘his’ bottom lip. Softly he stroked over it.

Those lips.

Those lips he had always longed to _kiss._

He put both of his hands on his cheeks and rubbed through the beard.

It still fascinated him that Isco had such a proper beard.

If he let a beard grow, he had to shave himself way earlier than Isco had to.

His beard didn't grow as proper as Isco's.

Or maybe he just wasn't used to keep it.

It was weird…

He always had longed to touch Isco the way he wanted.

Now he could but... he was _in_ Isco's body…

_It was wrong to take advantage of it, or?_

He got thrown out of his thoughts as Isco’s phone started ringing.

It was still confusing reading his own name on the display.

“Isco?” He picked up. Seemed like Isco was still in the bathroom, because he could hear the shower running in the back.

“Álvi…” It was weird hearing his own voice on the other end. Isco sounded desperate.

“What’s up?” He asked, without thinking much.

“What’s up?!” Isco asked, his voice hitched in his throat. “I am in your body and your in mine. And to all your girlfriend is here!”

Oh.

“Yeah oh.” Isco repeated. Upps. He didn’t realize he said that out loud.

“Isco … I…”

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t… _be_ with her… and I don’t want to ruin your relationship with her.”

“Well, then find an excuse.” Álvaro suggested.

“What excuse?!” Isco almost shouted.

“I don’t know. Something why you can’t sleep with her but just nothing to embarrassing.” He could practically see Isco in his body freaking out.

“Nothing embarrassing… that sounds so easy out of your mouth.”

Álvaro sighed softly. “Or you tell her that you’re Isco and not me.”

Isco chuckled dryly. “‘Cause she’d believe that.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Álvaro asked frowning.

“Why? Are you seriously asking me that?!”

“Isco I…” Álvaro stopped as he heard the doorbell.

“Who’s that?” Isco asked confused on the other end.

“James, probably. At least he wrote he’d pick you up for practice.”  
He heard Isco, his own voice, growl on the other end.

He had always asked himself how he sounded to other people… now he knew.

“He wants to talk to me… how could I forget that?”  
“About what?”

“I have no idea.”  
“Perfect. Isco I am not you.”  
“You can’t tell him that.”

“Why not? I can’t listen to him telling me some kind of secret. I barely know him.”  
“Doesn’t matter. You know me. You know what I would say.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You can. Because I can too… don’t mess it up, Morata. You have to be me and I have to be you until we find a way to be back ourselves..”  
Álvaro sighed deeply and stood up. “I should hang up then. Not that I let him wait to long in front of the door.” He couldn’t prevent to sound upset. Why was it so important for Isco that James didn’t get upset or offended, because he didn’t listen.

He didn’t want to.

“Álvi…” He heard Isco say his name. He stopped in his tracks. “He’s just a friend.”

“Why are you saying that?”  

“Because you sounded jealous.”

“I didn’t.”  
“I know my voice.”

Álvaro didn’t know what to say. He heard Isco sigh.

“You’re my best friend.  No one can take your place.”

Álvaro bit lightly ‘his’ bottom lip. “Isco I…” … _love you…_ Again the doorbell rang. Interrupting him.

James was impatient.

But probably it was for the better.

Would be kind of strange telling Isco as Isco, that he loved him.

“You?” Isco asked.

“I … have to go. We talk later. Just don’t mess it up, okay? Practice in Italy is different.”

He heard Isco snort. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Till later then.”  
They hung up and Álvaro went to open the front door.

The moment James saw him, his eyes light up and he smiled brightly.

“Good morning, Isco. I already thought you’re still sleeping.” Before Álvaro could say something, James had went pats him inside. “Good morning, James.” He said and turned around.

James was looking at him confused.

“What?” He asked confused.

“It’s weird when you call me by my name.”  
James was like a minute here and Álvaro already messed up ‘being’ Isco.

“You miss your nickname... Hammy?” He teased and forced himself to grin. Of course he knew how Isco called James.

He just forgot it. How was he supposed to be exactly like _Isco_? Looking like Isco and behave like him, were two whole different stories.

_This was going to be a long day._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Torino, Isco left the bathroom and went over to the bedroom.

He could hear Maria in the kitchen.

Busy preparing something, Isco guessed.

Didn’t matter.

He didn’t need her to hear him already because he was naked, just a towel around his waist.

Of course he was Álvaro and it wouldn’t be a wonder if she’d hit on him but he didn’t want to.

He didn’t want to kiss nor sleep with her.

Just the thought of it made him cringe.

Yeah Maria was beautiful but still, she wasn’t Isco’s type and it definitely would feel wrong kissing the girlfriend of his best friend even if he was his best friend right now.

Logical, right?

Isco got dressed and took a deep breath, before he left the bedroom.

He had to face her eventually.

“Maria?” He stopped at the door opening and looked at her.

She was preparing breakfast.

She turned around at the sound of ‘his’ voice and smiled. “Good Morning, handsome. I already thought you went lost in the shower.” She joked and walked over to him.

Isco felt like he’s about to panic. Breathe in...breathe out… Don’t mess it up, Isco… He thought and and forced himself to smile. “Good morning. And no, as you see I found my way out.” She chuckled.

“I was just kidding you know.” She said putting her arms around his waist. Slowly Isco wrapped Álvaro’s arms around her. “I couldn’t wait for today.” She added and lifter herself lightly up to place a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Isco was to confused to return the kiss.

Maria didn’t seem to mind, smiling she let go of him and went back to the kitchen counter.

Isco tried to think if Álvaro had mention anything about today but no… he couldn’t think of anything.

Well, they never really talked about Maria so…

Maybe Álvaro was keeping things from him?

The thought kind of hurt.

“When are you back from practice?” Maria’s question threw him out his thoughts.

“Ehm… I don’t know…” He really didn’t know.

He didn’t know how long practice would be for him.

Maria turned around to look at him. “Well I guess Allegri won’t keep you long since you’re suspended for the upcoming game.”

Right.

He smiled lightly. “I’ll see.”

“As long as he lets you go early enough so we can catch our flight tonight everything is fine.” She added and turned around to grab the cereal bowl.

“Flight?” Isco almost choked out.

Frowning Maria looked at him. “Yes.” She tilted her head. “Our flight to Paris, remember?”   
Paris?  
PARIS?

The City of Love?!

Him and Maria?

Inwardly Isco freaked out while outwardly he looked sheepishly and smiled. “Of course. How could I forget that.”

Álvaro would regret this.

A warning would've been appropriate.

Here in Torino Isco could've thought about something why he couldn't sleep with her... but in Paris?

How was he supposed to get through that journey without her being all over him?!

He definitely needed to talk with Álvaro about this.

 

While Isco was freaking out inwardly, Álvaro wasn't having it any better.

He was sitting on the couch  and James had placed himself on his lap.

“I know you want this too, Isco.” Jame said leaning in and tracing with his lips over Álvaro’s - Isco’s -  jawline.

An uncomfortable shiver ran down Álvaro's spine.

“Do I?” Álvaro asked and his breath hitched in his throat as James traced with his lips over 'his'.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want me. You’ve been feeding me up since I came to Madrid.” James replied, leaning bit back to be able to look properly at Isco.

“You’re married.” Álvaro stated and James raised an eyebrow.

“And?” James asked.

“And?” Álvaro repeated.

James shifted lightly on his lap. “It doesn’t change the fact that I want you, Isco.”

“James, I can’t…” Alvaro didn’t come to finish his sentence because James put his lips on his.

On Isco’s.

Álvaro was so perplexed about it.

He didn't kiss him back.

James sighed softly as he solved the kiss. “Think about it.” He said. “It might help you to get over him you know.”

Okay.

Those words confused Álvaro even more.

About whom Isco had to get over?

James stood up and held his hand out.

“Come on. We should go or we’ll be late for practice.”

Álvaro nodded absently and stood up.

After practice he really needed to talk to Isco. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > little secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i ruined this chapter x) anyways. i hope you like it.

“I am sorry.” Álvaro's, Isco’s, head jerked up.

“Hammy…”

“No, Isco. I am sorry. Really. I shouldn’t have.” James bit lightly his bottom lip and looked away from him.

Álvaro sighed softly and stood up, after he finished putting on his shoes.

It was still bit awkward for him. Well, how could he get used to be his own best friend?

Anyways

Practice had ended minutes ago, and after he had quickly showered, he had went to dress himself.

He had made sure since they arrived here, to get out of James way.

Well… till now it had worked out…

James just needed to understand that Álvaro, Isco, wasn’t going to ‘start’ an affair with him.

At least Álvaro wouldn’t.

If Isco would’ve wanted that, he had to do that when he’d be back in his own body.

“No need to be sorry…” Álvaro tried.

He didn’t want that James at the end would be offended or something.

Isco would kick his ass.

Did Isco know that James was interested in him?

“Of course I have to!” James insisted. “I shouldn't have been so eager.” He added. “I just thought you would want it too and… Sergio mentioned you’ve told him that you would … but you know… the whole story about you and your unrequited love…”

“My unrequited love?” Álvaro repeated.

James gulped.

“I am sorry. Again. I keep on making mistakes today.”

James turned around and left Álvaro speechless there.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Álvaro looked up, just to face Sergio. “What did you do to the puppy Hammy? He looks kind of frightened.” Sergio said.

“Nothing!” Álvaro protested. “Why would you think I did something?”  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Sergio asked.

“Serg. Leave him in peace.” Iker stepped in. “Are you okay, Isco?” He asked. “You seemed a bit absent during practice today.”

“Already nervous because of the international break I guess.” Sergio threw in.

“Bit early for that.” Iker replied.

“Why early?” Sergio frowned. “Wouldn’t you be nervous if you’d be Isco and I’d be Morata.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Why not?” Sergio pouted.

“Because you love me and would be as nervous as I would be if we’d be about to meet.” Iker replied grinning. Sergio smiled widely. “True that.”

Álvaro frowned. Why would Isco be nervous about meeting him?

“Sorry Isco disco.” Sergio poked his cheek. “I know you don’t like to talk about it.”

He pressed a kiss on his cheek and turned around, grabbing Iker’s wrist. “Let’s go captain.”

Iker ruffled his hair before he followed Sergio.  
Alvaro looked after them, feeling more confused than ever.

 _Everyone_ seemed to know something he didn’t.

And Isco seemed to have made it clear that he wouldn’t want to speak about it.

But what had that to do with _him_?

He shook lightly his head.

He’d just ask Isco about it.

 

 

Back in Torino, Isco was done with practice too.

He had taken a shower and had dressed up. The rest of the team was done already.

He couldn’t help himself to take a bit longer. It was still weird for him being in Álvaro’s body.

“What’s up, Álvi?” Isco turned his face around to face Llorente, who had placed himself next to him.

“Nothing.” He replied shortly, which caused Llorente to frown.

“If you say so.” Llorente said after a couple of minutes and stood up. “I wish you a great trip to Paris.” He added before he walked away. Isco cursed himself inside.

He shouldn't make Llorente angry at Álvaro.

They were just friends, as Álvaro always used to emphasize.

“Nando, wait!” He stood up and followed Llorente.

The other stopped at the mentioning of his name and turned around.

“I get it that you’re nervous.” Llorente started. “But international break is first in a week. And you still have your trip to Paris in front of you… which I think is still a dumb idea… you shouldn’t led her on like that. She still thinks you're utterly in love with her.”

Isco was speechless.  
What?

“I…” He started but Llorente didn’t let him talk further.

“Sorry. I know. Not my business.” He grimaced lightly. “But just because you’re nervous about the international break you don’t have to act like I committed a crime.”

“I am sorry…” Isco said. He hadn’t avoid Llorente because he was nervous. If he’d be Álvaro maybe - most likely not. LLorente and Álvaro always seemed to be so close... But he was Isco in Álvaro’s body.

And he didn’t like it that Álvaro was so close with Llorente.

Sometimes it felt like Álvaro had replaced him with Llorente.

It was a stupid and childish thought but he couldn’t change it.

Llorente probably knew more about Álvaro’s life than he did.

“No need to be sorry. Just figure it out finally.”  
“Figure out?” Isco asked confused.

“For whom your heart really beats.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Isco (as Álvaro) is in Paris with Maria.  
> \- Álvaro (Isco) is in Madrid.  
> \- Phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated twice today x) most likely because I am not sure if I'll be able to update during the weekend.

_“For whom your heart really beats.”_

 

All day Isco had tried to figure out, what Llorente meant with that.

For whom?  
Wasn't it obvious that Álvaro was _in love_ with Maria?

Did Isco miss something?

Did Álvaro not tell him something?

He took a deep breath, breathing in the cold air of Paris.

He tilted his head aside while looking over the city.

Maria was asleep and Isco was on the balcony.

He and Álvaro hadn't managed to talk to each other before he had to get on the airplane. Maria had shown up at the stadium.

So they could spend some time together until it was time to leave to the airport.

He couldn't call Álvaro, while she was there, right?

But he had managed to write him a message.

Álvaro had apologized a few times in that message.

He had forgotten the trip to Paris totally, as he woke up as him.

Isco couldn't cancel the trip.

Álvaro urged him to go.

 _"But what if?",_ he had replied.

_"Get her drunk."_

Well, it had worked the way Álvaro had predicted.

Maria had gotten quite sleepy after a while... but before that she had been quite clingy.

But Isco couldn't get her drunk every night. She'd realize that. What would she think? At the end she'd think Álvaro wouldn't love her anymore and he would be too afraid to tell her, so he avoided sleeping with her?

Who knows what goes around in the head of a woman?

Isco felt bad.

He felt like he was betraying her, which was a confusing feeling.

It wasn't his fault that he was in her boyfriend's body, right?

He looked up to the night sky and asked himself, how it happened that him and Álvaro switched bodies.

How?  
And why now?

Did it have something to do with the shooting star they had seen?

That thought had crossed his mind earlier already.

But he didn't wish to switch bodies with Álvaro and he doubted that Álvaro wished it.

 

He felt Álvaro's mobile phone vibrating in his pants and took it out.

It still felt weird reading his own name on the display.

He picked up.

"Álvi..." He said quietly.

"Hey Isco."

They needed to talk, that was clear for them both.

After all Isco wanted to know what James had said to him.

"Give me a minute." Isco said, walking back into the room. He closed slowly the balcony door and with one last glance at Maria, he left the room. She was still sleeping peacefully.

He had taken a jacket with him. It was cold outside.

He walked down the corridor, over to the elevator.

It wasn't easy to put the jacket on while being on the phone but he managed it somehow.

He couldn't risk catching a cold.

"How are you?" He asked to make Álvaro clear that he could talk now.

"Exhausted and guess I never was so happy about being alone."

Isco chuckled softly. "I didn't know my life is so exhausting."  
"I didn't know that either."

"Where are you?" Isco asked after a while and entered the elevator.

"In your bedroom."Isco bit 'his' bottom lip lightly. "You?"

"Just arrived in the lobby." Isco replied as the elevator stopped, he walked out.

"Maria?"

"She's sleeping."

"Good."

Isco walked out of the hotel, and leaned against the cold wall next to the entrance.

"How is it?" Álvaro asked after a while.

"What?" Isco asked confused.

"Being me." Álvaro replied.

"It'd be easier if you wouldn't have a girlfriend that keeps on trying to seduce me."

He could just guess how Álvaro was looking now.

"Well, I guess you having a guy that wants to be all over you, makes us even."

Isco blushed at that.

"What?" He asked.

"James." Álvaro said, sounding suddenly lightly annoyed. "The whole thing I have to talk to you thing was about trying to get you to have an affair with him."

Isco didn't know what to reply.

James wanted to be with him?

"He was convinced you would want that too." Álvaro continued. "I am sorry if I maybe ruined something for you but I couldn't make out with him." 

Isco felt like he had to defend himself. "No! It's okay... I mean ... I'm not..." He didn't know how to say it. He wasn't? He wasn't what? Interested in James? Interested in guys?

Álvaro didn't know that Isco preferred men over women.

Or at least he'd prefer one man over any woman in this world.

"You're not what?" Álvaro asked on the other end.

"... interested in James that way." He said eventually.

He didn't want to lie to Álvaro.

It was quite between them for a while.

Isco started to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you still there?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Came Álvaro's reply. "I'm just..."

"Just what?"  
"Wondering."

"About?" Isco's heart, could he say his heart? However, it was beating way to fast.

"I didn't' know you're into guys."

Isco kept silent again.

"Isco..." Alvaro almost sounded like he was about to whine.

"Álvaro...I..."  
"I thought I am your best friend but being you just showed me that I barely know something about you."

"That's not true."  
"Of course it is. Else I would know about whom you have to get over!"

Isco paled at that. "What?"

"I found out today that you're into someone who apparently doesn't love you back. At least that's what I figured after James talking something about unrequited love."  
"You don't know who?"

"No, Isco. I don't know. He didn't mention a name."

Isco breathed out relieved.

"I thought you trust me." Álvaro said, sounding hurt.

"I do."

"No you don't. Else you would've told me."  
"That's not that easy you know."Isco said.  
"Why not? Since I am your best friend there shouldn't be a thing you can't talk with me about."

"Says the right one." Isco almost snapped.

Álvaros' words were making him upset.

"What's that supposed to mean now?" Álvaro asked, sounding confused and upset now.

"You know what Llorente told me?" Isco asked in return.

"No. How would I know that?"

"He told me to stop leading Maria on and figure it out."  
"Figure out what?"

"Figure out for whom your heart really beats for. So ... now I guess we're even." Isco hissed. "I mean... there are things you don't tell me as well so why would I tell you everything?"

Now it was Álvaro, who remained silent.

Isco laughed dryly. "You know what? I am tired and not in the mood to argue with you. I really should get some sleep because I'll need the energy to keep your girlfriend away from me. Good Night, Álvaro."

"Isco wait."

"What?"  
"I am sorry."

"For what?" Isco frowned.

"That I have given you the feeling that you can't talk to me about everything."  
"Álvi you haven't..."  
"Good Night, Isco. We talk tomorrow." Isco got interrupted and before he could add something, Álvaro had hung up.

Isco sighed frustrated.

He didn't want to make Álvi feel bad.

But he had.

At least it felt like it.

He opened a new message and wrote him.

 

_"I am sorry too."_

 

Álvaro didn't take long to reply.

 

_"Are you going to tell me, whom James meant?"_

 

Isco pressed lightly 'his' lips on each other.

 

 _"I'm not ready for that."_  


This time it took a few minutes for Álvi to reply.

  
_"Do I know him?"_

 

Isco couldn't help but laugh about it. What was he supposed to reply? Yes? Of course? It's you, you idiot!

 

 _"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I can wait until you're ready to tell me."_ The next message came before Isco could reply.

 

 _"Are you going to tell me what Llorente meant?"_ He messaged back.

 

_"I'm not ready for that either."_

Isco sighed softly and shoved the mobile phone into his pocket.  
Guess Álvaro and him had a few things to discuss when they would finally meet face to face. He went back inside to go up to the hotel room.

He really needed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria.

The next morning before Álvaro opened his eyes, he wished that the last day had been just a dream.

His wish got crushed as he opened his eyes and realized, that he was in Isco’s bedroom - in Isco’s body.

He sighed softly and sat down on the bed.

How did that happen?

How?

The shooting star?

Of course that thought had crossed his mind too.

But why?  
He didn’t wish to be Isco and he doubted that Isco wished to be him.

Being Isco was so confusing.

Mostly because he barely knew what was going on in Isco’s life.

He couldn’t help but think about that person Isco was in love with.

What had that to do with him?

It had to be, or?

Why else would the others mention something like Isco was nervous about meeting him?

Could it be that?

Could it be that Isco was in love with him?  
No.

He shook his head lightly and got up from the bed.

He should get ready before Victoria would show up.

She had written him. Remembering him that she’d bring Junior over today afternoon.

He grabbed his phone and wrote a message to Isco, before he went to the bathroom.

 

In Paris, Maria woke up before Isco - Álvaro - did.. She looked at him, lightly confused.

How much had she drunk last night?

She yawned softly and sat up.

She could wake Álvaro up.

Make it up to him - after all she had fallen asleep last night.

She bent over him and removed the blanket.

She frowned.

Since when did he wear pyjamas?

Well, it was a bit cold even here in the hotel room.

Didn’t matter.

She pulled the pajama pants, including boxer shorts down.

She began to distribute kisses on his thigh and he began to move.

A grin crept onto her lips.

He would like that, she was sure of that.

 

Isco opened his eyes and took a moment to realize where he was.

The last day had felt like a dream.

He shivered as he felt someone kissing his thigh. He looked down and froze.

Oh my god.

"Maria!" He almost jumped up, turned around to keep her from going further.

The problem was ... he was on the edge of the bed...

so he ended up lying on the floor.

"Ouch..."

"Álvaro? Are you okay?" Maria's worried voice made him look up.

“Yeah…” He said almost groaning. “I am fine.”

He stood up slowly and pulled his pants back up. “Did I do something wrong?” She sounded close to tears.

"No, of course not. I just don't want that..." He said, looking at her apologetically. "I'll be right back." He added and turned around to go to the bathroom.

He needed a bit distance from her.

 

Maria bit lightly her bottom lip while she watched her boyfriend disappear in the bathroom.

She felt like she did something wrong but…

Álvaro was behaving weird already since yesterday.

Was he not in love with her anymore?

Had he another woman?

How could it be explained otherwise... that he neither wanted to sleep with her _nor_ spoiled?

She stood up to get dressed.

When he’d come out of the bathroom she’d go in to prepare herself to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as she pulled her sweater on, she heard Álvaro’s phone vibrating on the bedside table

She frowned and walked over to it.

Maybe she was too curious for her own good.

 

New message from Francisco:

_“Are you in love with me?”_

 

What?

She looked at the display confused.

Why would Isco ask Álvaro something like that?

That couldn’t be right?

She looked over to the closed bathroom door.

Álvaro was taking his time in there.

She opened the message.

She shouldn't.

But she did.

Little did she know that Isco had delete the conversation of last night.

Else she would know that the guy in the bathroom, wasn't really her boyfriend.

Suddenly she felt afraid.

What if Álvaro really was in love with Isco?

What if he was thinking about breaking up with her?

Before she knew...

she _deleted_ the message.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vito.

Álvaro in Madrid was cuddling with Junior on the couch while Victoria was in the kitchen preparing something, probably Juniors milk. She had arrived with him a few hours ago.

In the beginning it had been a bit weird.

Alvaro knew that Isco had ended his relationship with her.

But he also knew, that they kept that as a secret.

Only family and closest friends knew about it.

Mostly because of Junior.

They didn't need any more attention.

They just wanted to raise Junior together.

As friends.

Not as lovers anymore.

Victoria then had left for a while, before she came back couple of minutes ago.

He didn’t ask where she went to.

It was none of his business anyway.

Not just because he wasn’t Isco Isco.

But he knew that Isco never asked her.

He lifted Junior up and brought him back close to himself.

And up again.

And down again.

And up again.

Junior laughed, which brought a smile to Álvaro’s face.

The little boy was such a cutie.

Álvaro didn’t notice that Victoria had come back but as she had seen what he was doing, she had stopped in the door opening and watched them both thoughtful.

A light smile on her lips.

Messi on the  other hand noticed her. He was sitting on the floor next to the couch and barked at her.

Álvaro stopped lifting Junior up and sat down on the couch.

He smiled shyly. “Hey.”

“I see you two are having fun.” Vito noted and came over to place herself next to ‘Isco’.

“I think he's getting tired.” Álvaro said, looking at Junior, who was yawning softly.

“Well, it’s about time we leave. But I hope you won’t mind if I give him his bottle first? We’ll be gone afterwards.”

“Of course not. Take your time.” He said smiling lightly at her.

After he had given her Junior, he stood up and went to the bedroom.

He hadn’t make it to check if Isco had replied to his message.

He grabbed his phone and sighed softly.

Was he mad now?

It was just a question.

He thought about writing something else to him.

Decided against it.

If Isco would want to write something, he would.

Maybe he just hadn’t have the time to write back?

He knew how Maria could be.

Sometimes there wasn’t really time for anything else.

Maria definitely would want to see as many places as possible.

Maybe she had posted something on Instagram.

He opened the app.

Not caring about Iscos mentions.

It wasn’t his instagram.

It was Isco’s.

He wouldn’t like or comment or follow anyone.

He went to Maria’s instagram and was surprised.

Shocked a bit actually.

A kiss in front of the Eiffel tower.

Of course Isco had to pretend to be him but this?

Wasn’t this a bit to much?

He couldn’t really describe the feeling he was having.

Was he jealous?

Jealous of whom?

 

Junior had fallen asleep in the meantime.

He hadn’t been really hungry.

Victoria stood up and thought about calling Isco, decided otherwise.

She didn’t want to wake up Junior.

She put him in the stroller and made herself on the way, to find Isco.

She wanted to say goodbye to him.

He had been acting bit weirdly today.

Or maybe she just imagined that.

She found him in the bedroom.

Just as she wanted to say something, she noticed, that he was staring into his phone - almost angrily.

Confused she walked closer - he didn’t notice.

She frowned lightly as she saw that he was looking at a picture of Maria and Álvaro.

She stepped a bit back before she made him aware of her presence.

“Isco?”

He flinched and turned around. “Vito… what’s up?” He cleared his throat and pushed his phone into his pants pocket.

“We’re leaving.” She said, smiling softly.

She knew that Isco felt attracted to both. Men and Women.

And she had always felt a little bond between Álvaro and Isco.

A bond that went bit further than friendship, but she thought that Isco wasn’t aware of it.

Maybe he was now.

She doubted that Álvaro was feeling that way towards Isco though.

She hoped different for Isco.

Isco deserved to be happy.

Even if it wasn’t with her.

She wasn’t in love with him anymore anyway.

“Okay… goodbye then?” Álvaro asked insecure. “Is Junior in the hallway?” She nodded and he went past her.

She followed him and stopped a few steps behind him, while he said goodbye to his sleeping son.

He turned around to look at her, just to find her looking at him almost worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, lightly confused.

“Are you happy?” She asked, tilting her head aside.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be? Any reasons why you ask?”

She shrugged lightly. “I just want you to be happy. And you seemed bit absent today. That’s all.”

“I am happy, Vito. Don’t worry.” Álvaro said and went over to her, to hug her lightly.

At least he thought that Isco was happy.

He didn’t know.

Not for sure at least.

Probably Isco wasn’t that happy as he always said anyway.

After all he was in love with someone who didn’t love him back.

Unrequited love is shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Isco didn’t know why.

But because Álvaro didn’t wrote him, he didn’t wrote him either.

Nor did he call him.

 

He was happy about being back in Torino.

The time in Paris had been exhausting.

He didn’t know how he managed to keep Maria away from him.

Besides kisses of course.

 

It was sunday evening and Maria was back in Madrid.

Isco would fly to Madrid tomorrow too, to join the national team.

He couldn’t help it.

He was nervous.

It’d be weird meeting Álvaro.

Meeting Álvaro in his body.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Álvaro was mad at him.

Maybe he went to far with kissing Maria in front of the Eiffel tower?

She wanted it.

What was he supposed to tell her?

No?

Why not?

He ‘was’ her boyfriend.

 

He sighed softly and made it himself comfortable on the couch.

El Clásico would start soon. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sit still. Álvaro would be playing as him.

 

In the Camp Nou, Álvaro tried to calm himself down. Maybe he should’ve called Isco.  How was he supposed to play in Isco’s position against Barça? He barely made it making a good form during the practice.

He still was surprised that he would be playing from the start.

He had hoped he would sit on the bench at the beginning but… no. Of course not.

Luck wasn’t with him.

The game started few minutes later and he felt like he was doing a decent job.

Like the rest of the team, he had a hard time to be happy with the result at the end of it.

He had gotten a bit frustrated on the pitch and had gotten a yellow card.

Well, Isco wouldn’t mind, he hoped at least.

Losing 2:1 against Barça was shit.

They lost the first place on the La Liga now to them.

It’d be difficult to get back on the first place.

Barça would to their best to avoid that.

Frustrated he went to the locker room with the rest.

They showered, got dressed and left the stadium.

The flight back to Madrid was quiet.

No wonder.

None of them were in ‘party mood’ anyway.

They lost an important game.

Álvaro was more than happy as he arrived in Isco’s apartment.

He got greeted by Messi, who almost jumped on top of him.

He pushed him down grimacing.

From all names in this world Isco had to call his dog Messi.

He went to the bedroom and closed the door.

He wasn’t in the mood for Messi to join him in the bed.

He undressed after he threw his bag into a corner and lay only in his boxers in the bed. All he wanted to do was sleeping but guess someone needed to talk to him desperately.

Isco’s mobile phone started ringing.

He picked up without looking a the caller ID.

“What?” He asked bit harshly.

“Am I disturbing you?” He felt wide awake as he heard his own voice on the other end.

“Isco…” He said, sounding surprised.

“I thought I check how you’re feeling.” Isco said on the other end - he had went to bed to but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep. Not before he knew how Álvaro was feeling.

“I am fine.” Álvaro lied.

“You’re a bad liar, Morata.”

Álvaro sighed softly and made it himself comfortable in Isco’s bed again.

“You know that I hate losing … but losing against Barça is even worse.” He said after a couple of minutes.

“I know.” Isco said. “I thought maybe I could cheer you up somehow.”  
Álvaro frowned lightly. “I thought you’re mad at me.” He stated.

That had been his thoughts the last days.

Isco hadn’t react to his message.

It was making him feel weird.

He couldn’t just act like he didn’t wrote that message.

Even if maybe Isco wanted that.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Isco asked, sounding confused.

“Because of my message.” Álvaro replied.

“Which message?”   
“Are you really going to pretend like you didn’t got it?” He couldn’t help but get upset about it.

Was Isco kidding him or what?

“I didn’t got any message from you since that night you told me you won’t tell me what Llorente meant!” Isco said, sounding upset as well. “I thought you’re mad at me!”

Álvaro was puzzled.

“Why would I be mad at you?” He asked confused.

“Maybe because I kissed your girlfriend and she posted it for everyone to see on instagram?” Isco stated.

“I am not mad at you, Isco. You’re me… so you have to kiss her… she’s my girlfriend after all and it’d confuse her if you wouldn’t have done that…she’d think I would want to break up with her.”

 _What you don’t want._..Isco thought.

Álvaro  heard Isco breathe out deeply.

“You love her.” Isco more stated than asked really.

“Isco…” He started but Isco interrupted him.

“It’s okay. I mean… I can see why… she’s pretty … and nice… you both match perfectly together…” Álvaro couldn’t help but feel guilty. “She really loves you.” Isco ended.

Álvaro gulped.

“I know.” He said quietly.

He didn’t know that he was confusing Isco with that but it was confusing for him as well.

Álvaro just got aware of the fact that he hadn’t been jealous of Isco kissing Maria.

He was jealous of Maria.

Maria had kissed Isco.

Of course she didn’t know.

She was thinking that it was him.

But how could he tell that to Isco?

He totally forgot about asking Isco again because of the message.

To busy with his own realization.

“I should sleep.” Isco said into the silence. “Got a flight to catch early tomorrow.”

“Good night, Isco.” Álvaro said.

“See you tomorrow Álvarito.”


	10. Chapter 10

Isco couldn’t help it. Not that he really realized it. He was sitting next to Marc and threw gazes over to Álvaro.

It was weird.

Seeing himself sitting there.

“Álvaro.” He turned his face around to look at Marc. “Are you okay?” The other player was looking at him, worried.

Isco frowned lightly. “Yes.”

Why was he asking that?  
“You’re trembling with your leg.” Marc said.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.”

Isco smiled lightly at him and turned his attention back to Del Bosque.

It had been one thing being Álvaro while being in Torino but here?

He couldn’t act like Álvaro all the time.

How was he supposed to know what Álvaro would say in interviews?

He didn’t want to mess anything up for him.

As suddenly everyone was standing up, he realized that again he had drifted away with his thoughts.

What did Del Bosque say?

Grimacing and cursing himself inside he stood up and walked out of the room. An arm wrapped around his, as he stepped out. “Álvi…” His heart skipped beat as he realized that Álvaro had approached him - acting of course like he’d be Isco.. “Where are you going?”

Where was he going? He shrugged.

“Don’t know.”

Álvaro smiled.

It was weird seeing himself smile.

“Come on.” He let Álvaro drag him away from the others.

He breathed out relieved as he followed Álvaro to the room, they would be sharing. Álvaro sat down on one bed and gave Isco a sign - he should sit next to him.

His heart was beating way to fast.

His heart?

Well, Álvaro’s heart but you get the point.

“Isn’t it weird?” Álvaro broke the silence that had taken place since they had arrived in their room.

“What?” Isco asked confused. He didn’t think Álvaro was referring to the point that they were in each others bodies. He had to mean something else.

“We used to talk a lot once.” Álvaro said and looked at Isco - at himself.

“Maybe it has been the distance…” Isco said shrugging.

“We were living in different places before, Isco… we lived just a year together in Madrid before…”

“Before you moved to Torino, I know Álvi… I know…” Isco gulped. “But maybe it’s different because now you don’t live in Spain anymore… “ He bit ‘his’ bottom lip lightly.

“We used to talk a lot on the phone before all this …” He pointed at himself and back at me. “...happened.”

“Maybe being you… and you being me… seeing each other's lifes … changed something…” Isco suggested and Álvaro sighed softly. “Maybe…” Álvaro looked away from him.

Again it was silent between them.

“We have to find a way to undo this.” Isco broke the silence this time.

“What did you wish?” Álvaro asked, looking back at him.  
Isco frowned. “What did I wish?”

“Yes, Isco.” Álvaro looked at him seriously. “As you saw the shooting star … what did you wish?”

Isco blushed lightly.

He couldn’t help it.

“Álvi … I can’t….What does the shooting star have to do with it”

“Isco I am you and you are me  since the morning after we saw the shooting star so I’d say it has everything to do with it.” Isco lowered his gaze.

“I wished that…” He started but got interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

“Álvaro?! Isco?!” Álvaro breathed out frustrated as he heard Koke.

“What?” Isco shouted back, while looking at Álvaro.

“Would you open the door? I don’t want to shout around here.” He replied.

Álvaro didn’t move so Isco stood up.

He went to the door and opened it. “Hey Koke.”

“Hey Álvi.”

“What’s up?”

“You guys wanna join us playing fifa in my room?” He glanced past ‘Alvaro’ pass ‘Isco’.

Isco looked back to Álvaro. “I am not in the mood but if Álvaro wants to join you… he can.” He sounded lightly upset. Isco could hear that. He knew his voice very well but guess Koke was oblivious to that. “Okay… “ He turned his attention back to ‘Álvaro’. “What about you?”

Isco looked back to him as Álvaro went into the bathroom.

“Sorry Koke but I am not in the mood either.”

Koke seemed disappointed now but well, Isco needed to clear things with Álvaro first before he could do anything else and spending time with people who knew him and Álvao very well wasn’t the best option… not as long as he wasn’t back in his own body.  “Alright then… bye.” Koke left and Isco closed the door.

Isco locked the door and went back to the bed. He sat down and waited for Álvaro to come back.

It was not long until he heard the toilet flush.

Not long after that Álvaro left the bathroom and seemed rather surprised to see Isco sitting there.

“I thought you left with him.” He said and Isco shook lightly his head.

“You and I… are more important right now.”

Álvaro kept staying in the middle of the room.

“My wish…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Isco.” Álvaro interrupted this time. “Probably it’s none of my business anyway.” He added.

Isco frowned. “Minutes ago you wanted to know and now not anymore?” He was confused.

“I don’t want to push you to anything… we’ll find another way to undo this…”  
“How?” Isco asked and pressed his lips lightly on each other. “You said yourself it has to do something with the shooting star and now you're drawing back.”

“I just… I don’t know Isco…” Álvaro sounded desperate.

“What don’t you know?” Isco asked, lightly upset.

“If I want to hear your wish…”

Isco looked away from him. “My wish doesn't force you to do anything.” He looked back to him. “Do you want to hear it or not?”

Álvaro took a moment and nodded then.

”I wished to get over you.” Isco said calm.

Álvaro looked at him surprised. “Get over me?”

“I am in love with you Álvi.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter sucks but i wanted to update so hope you'll like it.

Isco had imagined a lot of scenes in his mind how Álvaro might react to his confession.

Of course he always had wished to hear that Álvaro felt the same way.

That he was in love with Isco too.

But way to often he imagined Álvaro's shocked face.

Telling him they couldn't be friends anymore.

It had been dumb.

He and Álvaro weren't just friends but best friends.

Even if the other wasn't in love with him, it didn't mean he'd want Isco to leave him alone.

Álvaro wouldn't have broken their friendship.

Isco had been convinced of that but still... he had been afraid of his reaction.

And yet...He definitely hadn't imagined a scene like this.

Him being pressed into the mattress.

Álvaro on top of him.

Him lying on the bed as Álvaro and Álvaro on top of him as Isco - himself.

Confusing much.

Isco was feeling light headed.

It was bit weird.

Just a bit.

He couldn't focus on it anyway.

All he could think was... _he feels the same way_.

Álvaro nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.

It made Isco moan softly. "Álvi..." He said breathless. Álvaro looked up to him.

The way he looked at him made Isco's 'heart' miss a beat... or two perhaps.

"Isco... I love you too."

It made Isco smile happily.

It had always been a dream of him, hearing those words from him.

A dream he had thought... would never become reality.

"But I think... if I would be me and you would be you... this would be less awkward..." Álvaro added, looking down at himself.

Isco chuckled softly.

"If I'd be me... we'd be already way further than this." He teased lightly, which made Álvaro chuckle.

"Would we?" He asked a glint in his eyes.

"Definitely." Isco replied.

And then again, there were kissing.

Isco closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

It felt so good.

Between the kisses he remembered the question he hadn't ask Álvaro yet.

He stopped the other from kissing him again.

It made him frown confused.

"What's up?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Isco smiled. "No. You didn't... I just..."  
Should he really ask?

"You?" Álvaro pushed him to talk further.

"I just wondered what you wished." He finally said.

Álvaro sighed softly and looked shortly away from him.

Isco is worried.

He didn't like it when it's quiet between them.

"Álvi..." He started but can't make it to end his sentence.

"I wanted to know for whom I feel more."

Isco didn't know what to say to that.

Guilt overcame him.

Álvaro was taken and what were they doing?

Making out.

While Maria probably was missing her boyfriend.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said after a while.

"Isco..." Álvaro almost whined as Isco freed himself out of his grasp. Isco stood up from the bed and walked a few steps away.

"I love you. Not her." Isco closed his eyes as he heard Álvaro's words.

He didn't know what to do.

He turned around to look back at Álvaro.

He was looking at him almost pleadingly - stretching his hand out to him. Isco hesitated at first but then he grabbed his hand and let himself being pulled back onto bed.

They ended up cuddling and kissing each other.

The time went by without them much saying.

Eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms.

 

The next morning, Isco woke up first. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. His head was resting on Álvaro's chest. He smiled softly as he remembered last night.

It hadn't been just a dream.

He looked up to Álvaro, who was still sleeping.

It took him a while to realize...

"Oh my god!" He jumped almost up.

His abrupt movement woke Álvaro.

The younger player groaned softly.

"Isco ... god ... what the hell?" He closed his eyes again before he snapped them back open and sat down abruptly like Isco seconds ago.

Isco didn't expect that and they ended up hitting each others heads.

"Ouch..." Isco said, rubbing his forehead.

Álvaro blushed. "Sorry ... it's just..."

"I'm me and you're you." Isco ended his sentence and smiled.

Álvaro smiled back.

"So I guess all we had to do was confessing each other what we feel huh." Isco summed up.

"Seems so." Álvaro said, looking at Isco adoringly.

They ended up staring into each others eyes.

Isco leaned in without really noticing it.

Their lips were almost touching as Álvaro's phone started ringing.

Álvaro pulled lightly away and stood up to grab his phone.

It's been a while since he picked up his own phone.

He gulped visibly as he read the name on the display.

She had quite a timing.

Isco read the name too and looked away.

He felt bad.

Maria was nice.

She didn't deserve this.

"I should take it." Álvaro eventually said, as his phone kept on ringing.

She was persistent.

Isco couldn't help but think that.

"Yeah... I should go to the toilet anyway." He stood up from the bed and went over to the bathroom while Álvaro picked up his phone.

He had a bad feeling.

He closed the door behind himself - he didn't need to hear what Álvaro would say to her.

He doubted he would break up with her on the phone anyway.

That'd be cruel.

Isco starred into the mirror.

It was weird.

Weird being able to look back at his own face.

He lifted his hand up and stroked softly over his own beard.

He didn't realize that he stayed a bit too long in there.

First as someone knocked at the door, he got thrown out of his thoughts.

"Isco?" Álvaro's worried voice made Isco open the door.

He had locked it.

Without even really realizing it.

Isco looked at him. Álvaro looked at him worried. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Isco didn't say anything.

Just looked at him.

It made Álvaro feel uncomfortable.

What was going on in Isco's head?

"I can't." He eventually said.

"What do you mean with you can't?" Álvaro asked.

"You belong with her."

"Isc..."

Isco put his hand on top of Álvaro's mouth to keep him from talking. He smiled. His smile looked pained.

"We both know that ... you and I... we can't be together. Our families... our friends... our fans... not to mention our clubs... we would have to hide it." Isco said. Álvaro looked at him pleadingly.

He didn't like it where this was going to.

"You're better off with her... and I... with the mother of my son."

Álvaro grabbed Isco's hand and took it away from his mouth.

"No!" He almost shouted. "I am not going to stay with her."

"You are going to." Isco disagreed.

"How can you want me to be with her?!" Álvaro asked and tried to pull Isco into a hug but he pulled away.

"It's for the better."

"No it's not. You know that." Álvaro disagreed. "We belo-"

He got interrupted by a loud knocking on their hotel room door.

Álvaro sighed frustrated as Isco turned around and went to the door to open it.

"We're not finished yet!" He shouted.

"We are." Isco simply said and opened the door to welcome Nacho and Dani.

Both of them looked confused from Isco over to Álvaro.

They could see that they had interrupted something.

"We can go if we're disturbing." Dani said but Isco shook his head.

"No. It's great you both are here actually." Isco replied. "Could one of you switch rooms with me?"

Nacho and Dani looked at him surprised and then to Álvaro... who was looking as surprised as shocked as them both.

Isco wanted to change rooms?

Álvaro felt like someone kicked him in his stomach.

Last night everything had been ... perfect.

To perfect probably.

Álvaro couldn't help but wish he wouldn't have confessed his feelings to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"GOOOAL!" He heard the crowd cheer. He scored. Not that he wasn't pleased with it. He was.

It was his first goal but still, he couldn't smile about it. He couldn't be really happy about it. The goal wasn't that pretty. He felt like he just had been lucky to even reach the ball right to make it fly into the back of the net.

He ran over to his teammates and it was him, Isco, who hugged him first. He hugged him back lightly. Putting just one arm around him, using his other arms to hug his other teammates.

Being hugged by Isco felt good but Álvaro knew it was just because he scored. Isco wanted to celebrate it with him, after he had kept his distance since that day, they had confessed each other what they felt.

It hurt to see Isco smiling happily like that. That's why he looked away from him.

He was disappointed in him.

Isco had broken his heart after all.

Isco knew that very well. It wasn't for the better that they kept apart from each other. Álvaro wouldn't be able to be with Maria anymore. He'd break up with her anyway - most likely he wouldn't tell Isco about it.

Should Isco live his life with Victoria - Be happy with her.

Isco let go of him, he probably could feel that he couldn't welcome his embrace. The moment his arms had wrapped around him, he had tensed up.

Álvaro was more than happy as the first half of the game was over and they could leave the pitch. In the locker room, Del Bosque held a little speech.

They would've done great till now but they could do better.

The second half kicked off and they were both still on the pitch. Just that they didn't got along as well as they used to. Álvaro was relieved as he got subbed off. Of course he had hoped for a better game. He didn't feel like he had given his best but he just didn't feel like doing more.

He watched the rest of the game quietly. He would've loved to deny it but his gaze definitely went too often to Isco.

It wasn't fair.

Isco wasn't fair. They would make it. They would have a great relationship. Why bother that it had to be a secret relationship? The less people knew about them, the less people could involve in it.

After the match had ended, he went straight to locker room to take a shower and get dressed. He didn't talk much. A few of his teammates tried to involve him into a conversation but they soon gave up, as they realized that Álvaro wasn't in the mood for small talk.

They had thought he'd be happier, after being the only one who scored tonight.

Álvaro wished he could be happier. He wished he could stop longing for Isco's touch.

But he couldn't.

He never had thought that he really would wish ever, to be back as soon as possible in Torino. In Torino where he'd be far away from Isco. Isco who was spending way to much time with Koke alone lately

He knew he didn't have a reason to be jealous.

He knew that Isco wasn't interested in that way in Koke.

Still it hurt.

And he couldn't prevent to be most of the time mad at Koke. Koke, who didn't do anything. Isco was just a touchy person. He always had been.

Koke, through him Álvaro scored tonight.

He thanked him already on the field for the assist. He wouldn't do it again. Not with Isco being at his side anyway.

In the bus back to the hotel, he sat down next to Nacho. Nacho and he were sharing a room now, since Isco didn't want to room with him anymore.

Back in Madrid Isco had changed to room with Dani instead of him.

Here in Seville, he was rooming with Koke.

Back at the hotel, almost all guys went to the hotel bar to have a drink. Just one.

More Del Bosque wouldn't allow them.

Álvaro in the other hand went straight up to his and Nachos room. He wasn't in the mood to stay longer close to Isco. Isco, who kept looking at him. Isco, who kept keeping distance to him.

He threw himself onto his bed as he entered the room.

Why was it so complicated?

First that goddamn shooting star - that shooting star that had turned his world upside down by putting him into Isco's body and now?

Now he had lost his best friend.

He hated it.

He needed Isco.

His phone started ringing. He breathed out frustrated, as he saw that Maria was calling him on Skype. He picked up and her face showed up on his display. "Hey baby! Congrats to your goal!" She sounded so excited. So happy.

Álvaro felt guilty.

She was happy for him and all he could think about her was ending the relationship as soon as possible.

"Hey." He managed to say. Yeah well, he didn't sound as excited as her.

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning.

"Nothing." Álvaro lied.

She rolled her eyes. "You know that you're a bad liar, honey." He kept silent to that. "Come on. Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Maria, I am just tired."

"You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"Don't make me say it via Skype, Maria." Her shocked expression made him realize that she got an idea what was bothering him. She cleared her throat after a while.

"Is there another woman?" She asked, sounding sad.

"No." I replied. There really wasn't another woman.

"You know after your strange behaviour as I visited you in Torino and... during our trip in Paris I already thought you'd end things between us but... still you gave me the promise to try."

Álvaro frowned.

He had promised to try something? What the hell had Isco promised her?

"Did you already forget about your promise, Álvaro?" She interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't love you anymore, Maria. There's nothing I could try to change that."

"Okay." She said quietly. "We're over then."

Before he could say something, she had hung up.

He cursed himself inside and threw his mobile phone onto the desk.

Perfect Álvaro.

Hurt the people who care about you.

He grabbed his phone and wrote her a message. A short one. _'I am so sorry, Maria'_

Of course she didn't reply.

He felt awful.

How could he end the relationship like that? Maria deserved better.

Isco deserved better.

Álvaro was just selfish most of the time. Unlike Isco he hadn't think about how it'd be for Maria or for Victoria if they both were dating.

He hadn't.

All he had thought had been that he was happy. Happy being able to kiss Isco. Isco's lips had felt so good. So perfect on his own.

Now he had nothing.

Neither did he have Maria.

Nor Isco.

Maybe he was better off alone anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Torino everything just felt wrong.

Álvaro sighed deeply. Actually he was quite happy that the international break was over. He couldn't take it to see Isco everyday and not being able to be alone with him.

Well, Isco had avoided him quite well.

At least he had managed to clear up things with Maria before he left. He had written her again - Met up with her. Told her how sorry he was for ending things just like that. But if she was being honest, the whole thing between them wasn't the same anymore as it had been before.

Now he was sitting in his living room, alone. He looked around and sighed softly before he turned on the TV. He needed to distract himself and cause he wasn't in the mood to go out, he had made it himself comfortable on the couch.

Few days had passed and Real Madrid would be playing against Granada.

Isco wasn't in the line-up which was actually quite good. Álvaro wouldn't be able to endure Isco hugging James or any of the other players.

Yet after the first half he turned the TV off. He couldn't. He couldn't just sit here and watch his former teammates play.

Like any one of them would be watching how he was doing with Juve. He grabbed his phone just to see that Fernando had tried to reach him. He opened the message and bit lightly his bottom lip. Nando knew about Álvaros feelings for Isco and he had been curious as he had come back but had realized quite fast that Álvaro wasn't in the mood to talk.

But going out with a friend wouldn't hurt, right? He texted Nando back and went to his bedroom to change.

About two hours later he was in a club with some of his teammates. He might have drunken one or two glasses too much but he was feeling content. "You had enough." Nando took away the glass he just lifted up. Álvaro pouted. "I don't!" He said and tried to take back the glass but Nando kept it away. Álvaro leaned lightly over his lap. Nando rolled his eyes. "See, you can't even sit straight anymore." He pushed the younger boy up and put the glass aside. "It's time for you to go home."

"I don't want to!" Álvaro protested but Nando grabbed his hand and lifted him up.

Way to easy.

Álvaro definitely wasn't totally sober anymore

"I don't want to be alone." He mumbled quietly while he followed Nando outside. The fresh air helped him a bit to clear his head.

"You're not alone, Álvi." Nando said, looking at him while walking further.

"I am." Álvaro replied looking up to the sky - remembering the shooting star - that shitty shooting star that turned around his whole life. "Maria is gone..."

"You broke up with her, Álvi. What did you expect her to do?" Nando said. "Hold onto you while you're in love with someone else?"

Álvaro felt a sharp pain in his chest at that. "She deserves better... everyone does. I am selfish ... no wonder he doesn't want to be with me. I would just end up hurting him."

"So it's okay he hurt you?" Nando raised an eyebrow.

"I deserve it." Nando rolled his eyes at that.

"He had a girlfriend too right? A son. You didn't."

"I had a girlfriend and I didn't even think about her a second while I was with him." Álvaro frowned lightly. "It was just one night anyway. It didn't mean that much to him as it meant to me." He knew he was wrong but he rather told himself that Isco wasn't really in love with him than accepting it was different. Nando next to him breathed out loudly. "If you say so."

Álvaro wrapped his arms around Nando, hugging him tightly as they arrived in front of building his apartment was in. Nando hugged him back. "Thank you..." Álvaro mumbled softly.

"For what are you thanking me?" Nando asked lightly confused.

"For stopping me do something stupid like getting to drunk."

Nando smiled softly. "You're welcome."  
They stood there for a while. Álvaro felt quite comfortable in Nandos arms. Not wanting to go upstairs ... and enter his _empty_ apartment.

As someone cleared his throat both of them turned around - were they in the way?

Álvaro felt like his heart stopped beating.

"Am I disturbing something?" He asked, looking at them both with lightly narrowed eyes. Álvaro let go of Nando and stood there, starring at him, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

"No you're not. I just brought Álvaro home. See you tomorrow, Álvi." Álvaro just nodded lightly, not taking away his gaze from his unexpected visitor.

Why was he here? "What are you doing here?" He asked finally, snapped almost.

Why was he thinking he could just show up here? Now? - After he ignored him while they were close - while they were both on international duty together.

"I missed you, Álvarito." Isco said, looking at him sadly. Álvaro pressed his lips lightly on each other. "Do you think you can just show up here and everything is fine between us?!" Álvaro asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe we should talk inside?" Isco asked, as a few people passed them, looking at them curious.

"Fine..." Álvaro went past him to walk upstairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let Isco in, after he followed him inside. Álvaro turned around to look at Isco, who was standing way closer as he had expected.

He cursed himself, because his heart was beating way to fast. His body was way to aware of the proximity of Isco.

"I am sorry..." Isco said softly and stepped back. Giving Álvaro some place.

"Why are you here, Isco? I thought you'd rather want to be with Victoria than with me. Yet you're staying here... in front of my door after you ignored me while we were on duty for Spain."

"I thought I could handle it. Live with it but I can't. I can't live with the thought of you being with ...Maria..." Iscos eyes filled with tears.

"I am not with her." Álvaro stated, which made Isco frown.

"What?"

"I broke up with her, Isco. Before I came back to Torino I broke up with her. Actually we broke up with each other after the Ukraine match."  
Iscos mouth formed a perfect O. "I didn't know..." He said after a while.

"I didn't make it official." Álvaro said and shrugged.

Isco lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip. It was like he was afraid of asking something.

Álvaro knew him.

He knew him to well.

"I love you, Álvi." He said after a couple of minutes.

"I love you too, Isc." Álvaro replied honest.

At that Isco looked back up. "I want to..." He started but interrupted himself. "Do you still want to...?" Again he stopped.

Álvaro couldn't help but smile. Isco looked so adorable - looking almost lost - looking for the right words. He pulled him close, surprising Isco with it because it caused him to yelp.

"I still want to, Isc." He simply said before he leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around him to hold him close.

He wouldn't let him go to easily this time.

Isco pulled lightly away from him to catch his breath, he grabbed Álvaro's hand and pulled him with him - towards the direction he thought Álvaro's bedroom would be.

Last time they just kissed and cuddled, but this time Isco wanted a bit more.

After all he had to leave his boyfriend soon enough.

He needed something to ... remember and look forward to the next time they would meet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parts from chapter 13.   
> mostly iscos view i guess. xx

Isco basically regretted his words right after he had left the room. Yet he didn't dare to go back to Álvaro and apologize.

It was for the better.

Álvaro was with Maria and he should get back together with Victoria, most likely for Junior's sake.

He couldn't.

Days after the International break was over, he kept on thinking about Álvaro. About how stupid of him it had been to let him go just like that - To let him go to be with her.

Everything about her made Isco basically sick.

Yes she was nice.

Beautiful, you could say.

Yet she just had something Isco never could get along with and being back himself, he realized that again. As he had been in Álvaro's body, he had other problems than focusing on the dislike he was feeling towards her.

Everyone got along well with her except for Isco.

He basically ignored her when they were at the same place so that's why he barely knew her - even if Álvaro was his best friend. At least he came closest.

After he had admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend, he had thought it was just jealousy.

Jealousy - that he was feeling now again.

He hated it.

He was more than relieved that he wasn't in the line-up for the next Real Madrid match. He barely could play good enough during practice.

He would've been awful on the pitch.

A break.

Yes he needed a break after the international break.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had booked the next to Torino.

He needed him.

He needed to make sure that Álvaro still wanted to be with him.

Was that selfish?

He didn't care.

After all he had the right to be happy too, right? And he had been happy in Álvaro's arms that night after they had confessed to each other how they felt.

As he arrived in Torino, he had a few troubles to find his way to Álvaro's apartment.

But eventually he arrived in front of the building and entered it.

He rang the bell and waited.

But no one opened.

Wasn't he home?

He couldn't hear a sound inside and it wasn't that late yet, or?

Álvaro couldn't be already sleeping.

He sighed deeply and sat down.

Álvaro would come home eventually or he'd leave his apartment. If necessary he'd spend all night here in front of the door.

Isco felt himself half falling asleep. After some time, he kind of had lost track of time. He wasn't really paying attention to it. He had some missed calls but he didn't care.

He blinked a few times and stood up. He needed to walk a bit.

H walked downstairs and left the building just to stop in his tracks.

A lump formed in his throat as he saw Álvaro in Nando's arms.

Was he too late?

Both of them didn't seem to be aware that he had stepped out of the building even if he wasn't that far away from them.

Isco cleared his throat which made both of them turning their heads towards him. His heart was beating way to fast and he had to keep himself from going over to push Nando away from his, yes his, Álvaro.

"Am I disturbing something?" He asked instead. Finally, he thought, as Álvaro stepped a bit back from Nando - Starring at him like he'd be a ghost.

"No you're not. I just brought Álvaro home. See you tomorrow, Álvi." Isco pressed his lips lightly on each other after Nando's words and was more than happy as the older left.

"What are you doing here?" Álvaro's words felt like a slap. Isco couldn't blame him. He probably would've reacted the same way if it had been Álvaro who pushed him away but it had been him... Isco had broken up things between them before they even really had gotten serious.

"I missed you, Álvarito." He said, looking at the young striker sadly. Isco could see that Álvaro was fighting inwardly.

He could see it in his eyes.

"Do you think you can just show up here and everything is fine between us?!" Álvaro then asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It felt like he wanted to keep himself from doing something he wanted.

"Maybe we should talk inside?" Isco said. Not wanting anyone to hear them. Not that he cared much but he knew... he knew that Álvaro cared a lot. It would get quite the headlines if someone would recognize them.

"Fine..." They went inside. Isco stopped close next to Álvaro. He could smell the taste of alcohol and was that smoke? Álvaro wouldn't smoke but maybe someone else. Someone around him - he definitely had been at a place where people could get drunk and smoke. Have fun. Fun without Isco. Yet Álvaro didn't seem really... happy.

Álvaro seemed almost uncomfortable that Isco was standing so close so the latter apologized and stepped back.

"Why are you here, Isco? I thought you'd rather want to be with Victoria than with me. Yet you're standing here... in front of my door after you ignored me while we were on duty for Spain."

"I thought I could handle it. Live with it but I can't. I can't live with the thought of you being with ...Maria..." Iscos eyes filled with tears.

"I am not with her." Álvaro stated, which made Isco frown.

"What?"

"I broke up with her, Isco. Before I came back to Torino I broke up with her. Actually we broke up with each other after the Ukraine match." Álvaro explained him.

"I didn't know..." Isco said after a while. He wouldn't be able to explain the things he was feeling right now anyway. He never really had been good with words anyways - More with actions.

"I didn't make it official." Álvaro threw him out of his thoughts.

Isco lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip. He was afraid. Afraid of how Álvaro would react to his words. Maybe he didn't want to be with Isco anymore? It could be right? Isco would deserve it if Álvaro would send him away. Telling him he didn't want to be with him anymore.

"I love you, Álvi." Finally he said those words he had longed to say since he had seen him again.

"I love you too, Isc." His heart felt like jumping out of his chest as Álvaro replied.

I want to..." He started but interrupted himself. "Do you still want to...?" Again he stopped. What did he want to ask? He just couldn't get himself to say it out loud.

What was wrong with him?

It was Álvaro in front of him.

Álvaro.

Álvaro, who knew him better than anyone else.

"I still want to, Isc." Álvaro simply said before he leaned down to kiss him. God. He hadn't known how much he had missed this feeling - Álvaro's lips on his.

Isco pulled lightly away from him to catch his breath and grabbed Álvaro's hand to pull him with him - towards the direction he thought Álvaro's bedroom would be. He had been here after all. As Álvaro but he knew the apartment.

They entered Álvaro's bedroom while kissing each other. Their kisses seemed almost desperate.

Like none of them could get enough.

Soon enough Isco's hands found their way under Álvaro's shirt. Not much longer Isco freed Álvaro from that piece of clothes that was getting in his way.

Isco's eyes lingered over Álvaro's naked torso. Slowly he stroked over Álvaro's chest.

God, he thought, Álvaro was so beautiful.

Álvaro seemed bit impatient because he interrupted Isco's 'staring' by pressing his lips back onto his. Isco moaned softly into his mouth, as Álvaro's hands had found their way to his butt.

Standing there, right in front of Álvaro's bed, they slowly got rid of all clothes they both were wearing. Isco couldn't help but blush under the intense look Álvaro was giving him. Of course they had seen each other naked - Several times actually. Yet here, in Álvaro's bedroom, it felt way more intimate.

Maybe it was rushed.

But none of them both thought so.

They wanted to enjoy the time they had together. Isco would have to travel soon enough back to Madrid.

Isco wanted to make sure that Álvaro would have something to think about while being 'alone' here in his apartment in Torino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I end it with this chapter.  
> I don't really like to write smut but I might will do it. Depends on if I get the time to it. x) and if I will. I will add it here as a Bonus chapter but for now I keep it simple like this.


End file.
